Maybe Valentine's Day Isn't All Bad?
by Zephyr26
Summary: Ember hates Valentine's Day with a passion, but can her girlfriend Aqua's surprise change her mind? AquaXOC, Yuri, Yaoi, and a dash of het. Featuring a few OCs. Review and enjoy!


**So, I felt like I should write something for Valentine's Day even though I hate this day with a passion because it's stupid. Anyways, I just kind of threw it together so sorry if it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I own Ember, Zephyr, and Phoenix, but not anyone else kay?**

**Onward with the story!**

Ember Pyre wanted to burn every single fucking Valentine's Day card, rose, teddy bear, or box of chocolates she saw as she passed by the dozens of couples who were practically having sex on their lockers or exchanging their mushy gifts and sweet, sincere kisses.

It wasn't that she was single, no, she had the most amazing girlfriend in the world: Aqua Rainfell. The beautiful bluenette had been one of her best friends since elementary school, and Ember had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out last year with much prompting from her friends. Thankfully, Aqua had accepted and now they were a happy, cute couple.

It was that everyone was either completely lovesick because they had a wonderful boy/girlfriend or they were depressed because they were single. Either way, people gorged on chocolate, which was definitely the only good part to Ember.

There was a scowl settled on her features as she shoved a couple that had been making out in front of her locker out of the way. She violently twisted the lock and pulled open the metal door, grabbing her binder and jamming it into her bag. She slammed the locker shut and turned, noticing the couple staring at her. "Got a fucking problem!" She asked them.

They quickly scurried off, fearing for their lives. Ember couldn't blame them; she was well known around Twilight Town High for her bad, fiery temper, especially in the morning.

"Ember!"

Said redhead turned to find her twin brother, Axel, running towards her and dragging his boyfriend Roxas, who was seriously struggling to keep up with Axel's long strides, behind him. The only differences between Ember and her twin brother were that she had no tattoos under her eyes, her hair was really long and in a ponytail, and her eyes were amber.

"You ran out and I didn't get the chance to say happy Valentine's Day sis!" Axel exclaimed, wrapping her in a bear hug and picking her up off the floor.

"Ax, need to breathe." Ember managed to say despite her brother's choking embrace.

He set her down and wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "I hear Aqua has something special planned for you today." The blond said with a wry grin.

"Why? She knows I hate the-day-whose-name-shall-not-be-spoken." Ember said snidely.

"Aqua loves it though remember?" Roxas reminded her.

Ember groaned. "Oh joy."

"Come on, it won't be all bad. It gives you an excuse to make out with her all day doesn't it?" Axel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Now that was actually something that sounded good. Ember grinned. "You know, you're right. Have you seen her?"

"Not at all; she's getting your surprise ready. You should get her something too." Roxas said before he pulled Axel off down the hall.

Ember watched them go and then turned to go search for Aqua.

Ember could swear that she had checked every hallway for her girlfriend and Aqua was still nowhere to be found. She did, however, find her best friend Phoenix with his boyfriend Zephyr, who was also Roxas' younger brother, being one of those couples and making out against the lockers. Phoenix and Zephyr were perhaps the strangest looking couple Ember had ever seen. Phoenix had black hair and blue eyes and was tall and thin while Zephyr had blond hair and gold eyes and was short (like, very, very short) and tiny.

Ember smirked evilly as she walked up to the unaware couple and slapped Phoenix upside the head. The ravenette pulled away from Zephyr and turned to glare at his best friend.

"Em, what the hell? This is the holiday of love, not war." He scolded, rubbing the back of his head.

Zeph chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand to hide it. "You should know by now that Ember hates this holiday Nix." He said to his boyfriend.

"At least somebody understands." Ember said with elation.

"So, why did you have to disturb us?" Phoenix asked, still slightly annoyed.

"I'm looking for Aqua, you know: tallish, blue hair and eyes, really hot."

"Yeah, we knew that, and we haven't seen her." Phoenix answered.

"We'll let her know that you're looking for her if we see her." Zeph promised.

"Thanks, you can go back to making out now, just no sex." Ember told them before continuing on down the hall.

"Thanks for the fucking useless info Em!" Phoenix called after her.

She chuckled to herself.

The cafeteria was decorated with paper hearts and red, pink, and white streamers. It was all very Valentine's Day-ish. There was a bake sale with cupcakes, cookies, chocolate, and a cake up for raffle. There were also flowers for sale.

Running the table, at the moment, were twins Kairi and Namine and Vanitas, Kairi's boyfriend and Phoenix's brother, and Xion, Namine's girlfriend and Phoenix's sister. Ember sometimes found it oddly coincidental how interconnected her group of friends was. She walked up to the table.

"Happy Valentine's Day Em." Namine chirped cheerily.

"Or should we say, happy Anti-Valentine's Day." Xion corrected.

"Good call Xi." Ember said as she fished around in her pocket for money. "How much for a few flowers?"

"A single rose is a dollar, three is three, and a bouquet is six." Kairi replied.

"I'll get a bouquet then." Ember slapped down the change and Vanitas handed her a mix of blue and red roses. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I'm assuming that it's for Aqua and you two are water and fire, blue and red." He explained nonchalantly.

"Aw, does Vani have a sensitive side?" Ember teased.

"Only for me." Kairi cooed, kissing him. That, in turn, encouraged him to pull her in for a full-on make out session.

Ember gagged while Xion and Namine giggled.

"Well, have a good day Ember, and don't forget to be nice to everyone despite the fact that they're all lovey dovey." Xion said with a wink, wrapping an arm around Namine's waist and pulling her to her side. Namine giggled that cute giggle of hers.

Ember smirked, an almost smile, and then walked off with her flowers, hoping to find Aqua before they wilted.

The bell for school to start rang and Ember had to call off her search to go to class. She anxiously sat through first period alone and then went to second period, where she had Roxas' twin brother Ven and his boyfriend Terra in her class. They were two of her really good friends and Aqua's best friends. The four of them had been close since they met Ven when he was in kindergarten.

She pouted as she watched the two of them flirting out of the corner of her eye. Those two were so cute that it made her want to be sick. They were literally the cutest couple in the school because Terra was such a sweetheart and Ven was so innocent.

Terra chuckled and Ven laughed at something the latter had said. The brunette quickly gave Ven a chaste kiss and then turned to Ember. "You know Em; you're not going to find Aqua. She doesn't want to be found by you just yet."

"That's stupid. Couples want to be together on this horrid excuse for a holiday, not apart." Ember said bitterly. She just wanted to see her girlfriend, was that too much to ask?

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Ven sang.

Ember smirked. "Thanks for the words of wisdom Venny."

He frowned at the nickname. "I promise, you'll see her by the end of school and you'll love what she has done."

"I want to see her now!" Ember exclaimed, slamming her head down onto her desk. "Ow." She muttered.

"Just wait Ember, it will be worth it." Terra told her.

He had better be right, or she would kick his ass.

Ember was no closer to finding her elusive girlfriend at lunchtime. She, instead, found Sora, Terra's younger brother, and Riku, his boyfriend. They were sitting at their group of friend's usual lunch table, Sora in the silverette's lap. She seemed to have found every couple now in her group of friends excluding her other half. How ironic.

"Sora, Riku, where is my girlfriend?" Ember demanded. She just couldn't take it any longer; she had to see Aqua now."

Sora chuckled. "You won't find her."

"If you think this is a joke Brownie you're sadly mistaken." Ember said threateningly.

"Chill Ember. I know that's kind of hard for you to do but you have to trust us. Aqua will find you at the end of the day." Riku said, ever the peace-keeper and serious one.

Ember sat down across from them and dropped her head onto the table with a thud. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Ember!"

The redhead screeched when her brother hugged her from behind suddenly. She whirled around and punched his arm, hard.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing the tender spot.

"You should know not to scare Ember of all people." Roxas chuckled as he took a seat next to Ember.

"It was for being an idiot." She mumbled as she dropped her head onto the table again.

"Whoa, you're depressed." Axel noted, sitting between his boyfriend and sister.

"I can't see my girlfriend on **Valentine's Day**, who wouldn't be upset?" Ember asked rhetorically.

Roxas and Axel exchanged looks with Sora and Riku. Roxas pulled out his cell phone and texted someone, slipping it back into his pocket. Moments later, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Vanitas joined them, sitting down at the table.

"Em, where are your flowers?" Kairi asked.

"Locker." Ember replied glumly.

Ven and Terra were about to join the group when Axel pulled out his phone and quickly texted the brunette. Terra read the text and then motioned for Ven to follow him and they left without Ember noticing them.

Phoenix and Zephyr came in and the former, being the brave soul he was, tapped Ember's shoulder. "Em, come on, we have something to show you." He said with a suggestive tone.

She groaned and let him pull her away from the table and out of the cafeteria with everyone else following. Phoenix led them to Ember's locker, where Terra was standing with Ember's flowers.

"Did you break into my locker?" Ember asked him angrily.

"Axel gave me your combo, and you're going to need these." He said nonchalantly, handing her the bouquet.

Roxas grinned and nudged Ember suddenly, motioning for her to look back.

The redhead turned and excitement filled her as she saw Ven and Aqua walking towards her. Aqua. Finally she was going to see her girlfriend.

Aqua grinned and ran to Ember, jumping into her girlfriend's arms and kissing her passionately. Ember was almost unwilling to let her girlfriend go, but the bluenette pulled away. "Happy Valentine's Day Em." She said with that beautiful white-toothed smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Ember said with a wide smile. She gave her girlfriend the bouquet and Aqua accepted it lovingly, smelling the roses.

"They're beautiful. Now I get to give you your surprise." Aqua said mischievously.

"Finally." Ember said with exasperation, making everyone laugh.

Zephyr and Namine came forward, pushing a gigantic card towards them. Ember's mouth dropped open as she read the outside: "Happy Valentine's Day to my Wonderful Fiery Soul Mate!"

Aqua opened the card and inside was a pop-out of a life-size cut-out of her and Ember kissing. There were 3D hearts around them and in the middle of the card was a normal sized card.

Ember grabbed the card and opened it, pulling out a gift card to an expensive dinner with reservations at her favourite restaurant for that night. She gaped at her girlfriend, who merely smiled her beautiful smile.

The redhead dropped to her knees and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, bowing her head. "I am not worthy of having you as a girlfriend. You are truly the best ever and you deserve way more than a bouquet of stupid little flowers."

Aqua knelt down and tipped Ember's chin up. "Em, it's fine, I love them, and I love you."

Everyone cooed and clapped for them.

Ember suddenly mentally screwed all of her bad thoughts concerning February 14th and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss, promising herself that she would buy Aqua something more later on that night, a nice necklace or something. Aqua deserved that much for putting this all together, even if Ember had to go the entire morning without seeing her. Everyone was right; the surprise was definitely worth it.

The two pulled apart to catch their breaths. "I love you so much. You're the best Aqua." Ember said before kissing her again. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't all bad.

****

**See the lonely little review button down there? It wants to have a good Valentine's Day like Ember, so please click it and leave comments!**

**Ember: "Or I'll burn you alive!"**

**Phoenix: *O_O***

**Zephyr: *sweat-drops***

**Allison: "Ember! Don't scare away my readers!"**

**Ember: *chuckles evilly***


End file.
